


Pixies and Rain Drops

by pixikinz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Title: Pixies and Rain DropsRating: MatureSummary:  Part of @sleepywinchester Url Challenge My prompts were Spring and Pixikinz.What if Castiel’s first time was something more heartfelt and magical?Pairings/Characters: Cas x Unnamed female pixieWord count: 1,761ishWarnings: language, smut smut smut





	Pixies and Rain Drops

 

**A/N:**

I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song 

[J A Forster - Pixies and Rain Drops](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F8XnwpbrnKGI&t=ZGZiM2JmMDk4MGI1MDJmYWYzZjcyZjM1N2Q3ZDk2NDFmZWNmZDg2ZCwwNnFEaEFQVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159666668294%2Fpixies-and-rain-drops&m=1)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel swept through the forest trying to find any trace of the werewolves he and the Winchesters were hunting. The spring air was crisp, cool, and ripe with blooming things as he traipsed through the thick undergrowth. The sun had disappeared long ago behind dark gray clouds and a soft April shower had begun pelting upon his trench coat as he searched the woods tirelessly hoping to find some clue.

Suddenly he stopped, his head jerking to the right as he caught some muffled cry of pain that had his legs making quick strides to the source. When he arrived at the origin of the whimpers he had to do a double take, his azure eyes growing large at the sight of the one who had made the distressed noises. A petite young woman, perhaps a full foot shorter than himself, was nude and bleeding from large claw marks along her side as she lay in a large clump of ferns before him. Her own eyes were large with terror as Cas approached and as she tried to scramble away on her hands and knees, a flash of something shiny and iridescent at her back drew Castiel’s attention even more than her wounds had.

“Pixie…” Castiel managed to call out after her in what he hoped was a calming tone.

She stopped in her frenzy to get away from him, her head canting to the side as she watched him curiously. The subtle movement exposed the tip of a pointed ear beneath her hair as delicate wings twitched at her back. Raindrops caught and slid in an intricate dance along the fine structures that jut from her shoulder blades, and it had Castiel wondering just how much angels and creatures like herself had in common. Slowly, so as not to frighten her further, Cas crouched down, a hand extending to the pixie as she shifted in her own crouched position, her eyes flitting from him to the open woods for a quick escape if need be.

Again she cocked her head curiously as she watched him move a hand out towards her. And as her adrenaline ebbed away, she fell back on her butt with an eep of surprise as she realized the male before her had great feathered wings of ebony tucked into his own back. Startled by the little pixie’s reaction, Castiel instinctively moved forward and reached out to grab her arm. Like a deer caught in the headlights, the pixie froze, her pupils dilated till only a sliver of iris remained.

“Oh… No no no… I will not hurt you little one.” Cas tried to reassure the pixie, even as he moved his hand from her arm to her side that had undoubtedly been clawed by one of the werewolves he was on the hunt for.

The pixie hissed in pain as his large hand covered over the wounds from the run in with the werewolf who had tried to use her like a chew toy. Castiel winced as the young pixie made a sound of pain, but quickly countered with a rush of his grace to the jagged flesh of her injuries, his hand glowing as he healed her. Feeling the warmth of his grace flood against her wounded skin she was gobsmacked into silence as the claw marks began to stitch closed. Tentatively the little pixie prodded fingers where a deep furrow used to be, only to find the skin smooth and blood free.

The pixie gave a gasp of joy as she launched herself at the angel, catching him unawares and knocking him to his back on the mossy floor of the forest. So overcome with a happy gratefulness she started showering the confused Castiel’s face in sweet little pecking kisses. Upon reaching his lips the kisses turned into something deeper and more meaningful as she moved to straddle his waist. Needless to say Cas was at a loss as to how to handle the enthusiastic little creature. While his vessel’s body seemed to know exactly how to react, Castiel’s mind was still a jumble of confusion.

“That’s completely unnecessary…” Cas began, his adam’s apple bobbing nervously as the young pixie began deftly unbuckling and removing his belt, her nimble fingers questing after the button and zipper of his pants soon after.

He had a fair idea of what she was about as she worked his pants down and off his hips and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to stop her. Dean had tried to get him to experience sex before with disastrous results, and who was he to turn down the curvaceous little pixie’s gracious thanks. She was pleasing to the eye, and her soft endearing kisses had felt nice along his jaw and upon his lips. So with unsure hands he placed them upon her waist, his fingers splaying out upon her flesh as his thumbs made small, back and forth caresses.

When Castiel settled back to accept her, the pixie’s motions seemed to slow down a little. Her movements were not near as hurried as they were before as she tugged and shoved his pants down to his ankles, not bothering with removing them completely. She flashed a bright little smile to him as she arranged herself back neatly astride him. Supple hands caressed the lapels of his trench coat before artful fingers swiftly undid his tie before moving on to slide button after button out of it’s hole of his white dress shirt.

The rain storm hadn’t abated, but hadn’t gotten any worse either. Errant drops dripped from the trees overhead and even a few made it through the overhanging branches themselves to fall free to splash against his disheveled clothes, his heated bared flesh, and of course along the curves of her nude body. Neither of their bodies felt the nip of the rain as she continued her endeavors as finely tapered fingers breezed along the waistband of his painfully tented white boxers dotted with transparent spots from the rain. Cas groaned low in the back of his throat as she carefully brought his boxers down around to join his pants at his ankles.

His stiff length exposed to the brisk forest air caused his voice to catch in the back of his throat when all he wanted to do was call out the young pixie’s name, but he had none, so he had to make do with an anguished moan. Taking pity on him, she slithered back up his body, her breasts brushing along his legs as she went. Licking her lips vivaciously she settled her mouth over his prick, lapping and circling her tongue around the spongy head of him before she sank her lips as far as they would go down his shaft. Castiel arched beneath her, his hips bucking involuntarily up into the tempting heat of her mouth as his hands clawed in the dirt and grass at his sides.

As quickly as she had bobbed her head down upon him she was just as quickly off of him and once more straddling his hips. Rain drops clung to her hands as they smoothed down her own body before one hand came between their bodies to take his cock in hand before teasing the tip between her slick folds. Once, twice, three times she slid him between her lips, coating him in her arousal before she aimed and thrust him home, deep within her eager heat. Their cries mingled up and out into the tops of the trees as their pelvises met, her walls taking him in and clamping around him hungrily as he throbbed within her.

Cas’ restraint was only a hair’s breadth as his took her hips in his broad hands and began to pick her up only to slam her back down upon his cock as his hips worked in stuttered thrusts. She happily let him use her like a rag doll as she could do nothing but ride him, her hands fisted into his coat as she was bounced atop him, her wings a frantic blur of translucent rainbow shades at her back. She keened and he growled as their bodies slapped together in a passionate primal dance that Castiel was only beginning to get the hang when he felt his dick swell and erupt between her pulsing walls. The little pixie atop him continued to rock even as he struggled to keep thrusting into her, until finally her whole body seemed to shiver and she gave a high pitched mewling noise.

Cas’ hips froze, arched up into her, driven to the root of him up in her spasming cunt as she writhed atop him. It seemed her body was intent upon drinking him up completely from the perfect place between her thighs as his member continued to spill his seed into her. Castiel drew her down to his chest, savoring the ragged rise and fall of her breasts against the strip of his exposed chest as he held her tight. In all his memories very few could compare with the feeling of this mystical creature in his arms, and he relished the gift she had given him with her gratitude.

The little pixie leaned up slightly as her breathing slowly made it’s way back to normal, a wide exuberant smile resting comfortably on her lips. Castiel let out a delighted chuckle then, his body, mind, and heart peaceful with what they had shared in. Her tinkling bell like laughter soon joined his and they lay there beneath the trees with the April shower teasing their slowly cooling flesh. Cas caressed a hand through her hair and placed a kiss upon her forehead before she slowly pulled off of him, her body still trembling lightly in the aftermath.

Unsure of what to say or do then, Castiel was saved as the pixie merely placed a lingering kiss of devotion upon his lips before she crawled off him to stand before she simply took off at a run into the forest. Cas slowly blinked, of all the things he hadn’t expected that. However, as he sat up and pulled back up his boxers and pants, he smiled a rueful smile to himself. All things considered, his first time had been a wonderful experience. He could lament over the brevity of the relationship itself, but him being who he was, caught up in what he was, it really was all for the best. He would at least always have Spring rain and the impression of rainbows to renew his memories of this encounter.


End file.
